


24. in the Darkness

by eaintdarkside



Series: AO Codes #25 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 대부분의 이야기가 독백으로 진행되어서 재미없을지도 모릅니다...<br/>2. 잔인한 묘사가 있을지도 모르겠습니다. 거북하신 분은 피해주세요.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24. in the Darkness

 

AO Codes #25  
24. In the Darkness (闇の中)

 

"파드메, 당신은 알아야해요."

오비완의 긴 로브 자락이 바닥에 끌린다. 남자는 느리게 주변을 걸었다.

"제다이가 코드를 저버리기로 했다면, 그는 피를 말릴듯한 고민을 거친 끝에 결심을 한겁니다."

뜨겁다. 공기가 뜨겁다. 하지만 오비완은 그것을 느끼지 못하는 듯한 얼굴이었다. 표정이 없는, 침착하고 조용한 모습.

"아나킨과 저의 차이가 뭔 줄 알아요?"

하지만 다정하고 차분한 목소리.

"그는 당신을 전력으로 사랑했습니다. 너무 사랑해서, 앞날은 생각하지 않았죠. 아나킨은 현실에서 도망가지도 못했고, 희망을 현실로 바꾸지도 못했습니다. 그저 지금 그대로의 당신을 바라보고, 그 상태 그대로 사랑한거죠. 그래서 지금같은 결과가 생긴지도 모르겠습니다. 그의 변절과, 두 사람의 아이같은."

잠깐 말을 끊은 그는 두어걸음 더 걸었다.

"하지만 저는 그와 달라요. 저 역시 아나킨을 전력으로 사랑했습니다. 너무 사랑했지만, 그와는 달리 미래를 생각했죠. 때문에 현실에서 도망치기 위해 감정을 은폐했습니다. 스스로 거부도 했구요. 근데 이런 결과가 나왔습니다. 나의 사랑스런 제자는 오더를 배반했고, 당신과 결혼해버렸고, 시스가 되어버렸어요."

방금전과는 묘하게 색을 바꾼 음성. 하지만 오랜시간 제다이로 보낸 오비완은 쉬 감정을 목소리에 담지 않았다. 그의 시선이 바닥에 닿는다. 단단히 바닥에 고정된 랜딩 기어. 붉다. 본디 은색이었을 그것은 이 곳에 오면서 온통 붉은 색으로 탈바꿈했다. 누비안 기종 특유의 외관은 주변의 것에 순응하듯 자신을 물들였기 때문에. 사실 누비안이던 뭐던 이 곳에 오면 어쩔 수 없이 붉게 변할 것이다. 이 곳은 그런 곳이다. 오비완은 기체를 응시하며 말을 이었다.

"당신은 뭐가 부족합니까. 어린 나이에 왕위에 올라 가장 강한 권력도 쥐어봤고, 가족에게도 사랑받았지요. 심지어는 국민들에게도. 지성도 아름다움도 가지고 있어요. 난 당신이 어떤 사람과 어떤 연애를 해 왔는지도 알고 있습니다. 근데 왜 아나킨인가요. 그 아인 제다이였습니다. 당신이 손댈 수 있는 사람이 아니란 말입니다. 당신이 그를 타락시켰어요. 당신만 없었다면 그 아인 은하를 지키는 기사로서 빛나는 삶을 살았을겁니다."

잠시 입을 다문다. 파드메는 대답이 없었다. 아니, 그럴 수 밖에 없으리라. 오비완은 천천히 몸을 돌렸다. 그녀의 신발이 보인다. 그것이 조금 움직였다. 고급 직물로 짜여진것이 분명할 부드러운 부츠. 문득 자신의 것으로 시선을 떨구었다. 갈색의 그것은 클론 전쟁을 겪는 내내 함께 했던 물건이었다. 밑창을 고치고, 바꾸면서 줄곧 사용해왔다. 본디 제다이란 그런것이다. 검소하고, 늘 아껴야 하는 삶. 그것은 물질만이 아닌 정신에도 해당되는 이야기였다. 때문에 늘 부족하다. 하지만 응석부릴 수 없다. 뭐든 체념하고 흘려보낸다. 자신의 것이 아니니까. 그래서 오비완도 그렇게 해왔다. 하지만, 하나만큼은 정말- 너무너무 힘겨웠다.

"나에 대해 잘 모르죠. 아마 내 삶을 이해하는 것도 어려울 겁니다. 당신은 사랑받으며 자랐으니까. 난 어린시절 오더에 왔고, 가족이라곤 사원사람들이 전부인 빈약한 유년기를 보내야 했습니다. 그래도 좋았어요. 난 제다이가 되고 싶었으니까. 파드메, 당신은 집에서 쫒겨난 적이 없지요? 사랑받는 딸이었을테니까요. 근데 전 쫒겨날뻔했습니다. 실제로 짐도 쌌었지요. 농장으로 떠나는 비행선에 오르기도 했습니다. 스승님이 정해지지 않아, 13년간의 수련이 물거품이 되어 버릴뻔했죠. 난 필사적으로 마스터 진에게 날 제자로 받아달라 요청했지만 일언지하에 거절당했습니다. 그것도 여러번이요. 그런 경험 해봤나요? 아무리 받아달라 빌어도 허용되지 않는 기분을 아나요? 내가 살던 집에서 떠밀려 나가야만 하는 공포심을 알아요? 심장에 박혀버린 그 못이 아직 빠지지도 않았는데 당신이 그 옆에 하나를 더 박아버렸어요."

그의 긴 속눈썹이 가만히 들린다. 그는 파드메의 얼굴을 보고 있었다.

"내 하나뿐인 제자를... 당신이... 파드메. 난 정말 절망했었어요. 어떻게 감히 제다이 파다완에게 손 댈 생각을 한 겁니까? 그는 당신보다 5살이나 어렸어요! 세상물정 모르는, 순수한 아이였단 말입니다!"

흔들리는 눈동자에 고통이 스며든다.

"훗날 당신이 아나킨과 결혼한 것을 알았을 때... 제가 얼마나 무너졌는지 당신은 모르겠죠. 그 아인 늘 당신 생각 뿐이었습니다. 임무가 끝나면 어디론가 사라졌죠. 어디 가는지 알면서도 그를 막지 못했습니다. 아나킨은 행복해보였거든요."

오비완은 잠시 허공을 바라봤다. 과거를 생각하는 듯. 두어번 눈을 깜빡인다. 그에게 있어 가슴 아픈 기억은 산만큼 많았다. 대부분이 아나킨과 관련된 것들이었다. 그는 오비완의 자랑이었지만, 그의 약점이기도 했다. 아나킨은 그를 점점 힘들게 만들었다. 허탈한 웃음과 함께 오비완이 속삭였다.

"그렇게 전 코드에서 눈을 돌리기로 한 겁니다. 아나킨을 지키기 위해. 그 아이가 코드를 버린 것을 함께 숨긴거죠. 그 결심을 하기 위해 제가 얼마나 큰 희생과 노력을 해야했는지 당신은 감히 상상도 못할거예요."

로브를 끌며 오비완이 그녀에게 다가갔다.

"마스터 요다의 포스가 얼마나 강한지 압니까? 이 은하의 상당 부분을 감싸도는 폭이예요. 제가 알고 있는 사실을 숨기기 위해 부단히 노력해야 했습니다. 그랜드 마스터의 눈 앞에서요! 내 결정은 나의 제다이 인생은 물론 아나킨의 삶도 부숴트릴 수 있는 위험한 일이었습니다. 당신은 돌아갈 집이 있죠. 감싸줄 가족이 있고, 사랑해주는 국민이 있어요. 하지만 우리는요? 아나킨은요? 그 아인 어머니를 잃었습니다. 오더에 묶여 그녀를 구할 기회를 놓쳐야 했어요. 아나킨에게 남은건 사원뿐이었어요. 저밖에 없었단 말입니다..."

눈물이 가득한 눈을 바라본다. 고개를 젓고 있었다. 오비완은 씁쓸하게 웃었다. 모든것이 늦어버렸다. 지금은 부정할때가 아니었다. 인정하고 앞으로 나아가야 했다.

"내겐 아무것도 남지 않았습니다. 코드를 버리면서 사원을 등진 내게, 당신은 하나뿐인 내 모든것을 앗아갔어요. 하지만 참았습니다. 그래도 앞날은 분별하려니, 나중에 정신을 차리겠지 하구요. 근데 이 상황은 뭡니까. 저 아이가 왜 이렇게 되었는지 아나요? 그는 당신을 잃지 않기 위해 이 모든 짓을 저지른 겁니다! 당신 한 명 때문에요!"

미간을 일그러트린 오비완을 향해 그녀가 입을 열었지만, 말을 잇진 못했다. 지친 제다이는 로브 밑으로 주먹을 쥐었다. 그는 토해내듯 이야기했다.

"그 대상이 왜 당신이 되어야 하는거죠? 당연히 내가 돼야하는거 아닙니까. 난 그 아이를 11년간 길러왔어요. 9살때부터 함께 살아왔단 말입니다. 서로의 등을 맡기고, 죽을 고비를 넘기면서, 그 누구보다 강하고 끈끈한 사제의 연을 맺어왔어요. 그 아이가 내게 집착할때, 내게 애정을 내비칠때, 내게 관심을 갈구할때마다 그것에 응하고 싶었던 마음을 상상할 수 있습니까? 그 충동을 내리누르기 위해 얼마나 긴 시간을 명상으로 보내야했는지 알아요? 당신이 부숴트린건 그 모든것이예요. 우리가 쌓아온 그 시간 전부를요."

점점 상상도 할 수 없는 이야기가 흘러나오고 있었다. 붉은 화염이 날아오르는 랜딩포트에 서서 오비완은 말을 이었다.

"게다가 제다이 사원을 부숴버리고, 공화국마저 전복시켰죠. 대체 무슨 짓을 한 겁니까. 난 당신이 아나킨에게 내가 줄 수 없는 애정과 안정감을 주리라 믿었습니다. 그로 인해 아나킨이 행복해질 수 있다면 충분하다고 생각했죠. 하지만 내가 틀렸어요. 당신은 모든것을 망쳐버렸어."

방금 전의 듀얼로 부서진 실드 때문에 뜨거운 공기가 주변을 감싸고 있었다. 오비완의 튜닉은 엉망이었다. 하지만, 별로 상관없을테다. 이제 다 끝났으니까. 그는 바닥에 누은 여성을 내려다보며 낮은 음성을 흘렸다.

"그러니 날 원망하지 말아요 파드메. 이 모든 일은 당신이 저지른 겁니다. 제다이 오더의 멸망도, 공화국의 붕괴도, 당신의... 죽음도."

오비완의 포스에 짓눌린채 그녀는 끊임없이 눈물흘리고 있었다. 오랜 친구의 말을 믿을 수 없어하며.

"대단해요. 당신 홀로 이 모든 일을 하고, 무려 두 명의 제다이를 타락시켰다는게. 신기하지 않나요. 시스와 함께 있다는 사실이?"

오비완의 노란 눈동자가 느리게 깜빡였다.

"이제 시간이 되었군요. 난 아나킨을 데리고 메디컬 센터에 가야합니다. 근처에 폴리스 맷사가 있으니 거기가 좋겠군요."

푸른색의 광검이 떠올랐다.

"그럼 잘 가요 파드메. 당신의 몫만큼 아나킨을 사랑해줄게요. 원래부터 제 것이었지만요."

차분한 걸음걸이가 그녀의 앞으로 다가선다. 더 이상의 인사는 없었다. 그의 광검은 어떤 격정도 담지않고 가만히 그녀의 몸을 갈라버렸다. 한 번에 세 명의 생명이 꺼져나간다. 그것에 오비완의 얼굴이 느리게 펴졌다.

"두 명이라니, 엄청난 존재들에게 또 그를 빼앗길 뻔 했네요."

파드메의 조각난 시신은 오비완의 손 끝에 들려 공중으로 떠올랐다. 느리게 용암의 강으로 이동한다.

"최소한의 예의는 지켜줄게요. 행복한 잠을, 파드메. 그리도 두 아이들도."

 

 

  
양 다리와 팔이 잘린 아나킨은 화염에 휩싸이기 전에 윗 쪽으로 옮겨두었었다. 끔찍한 부상을 당한 젊은 시스는 오비완의 포스에 혼절한 채 잠들어 있었다. 그는 소중한 듯 자신의 제자를 그러안아 일어섰다. 누비안호로 움직인다.

"아나킨, 이제 다 끝났구나."

차분히 도크를 밟으며 이야기한다. 어차피 듣지 못하는 것을 알고 있지만, 상관없었다. 그는 그저 아나킨의 체온을 느끼고, 그에게 무엇이든 이야기하고 싶었을 뿐이니까.

"이젠 코드도, 동료도, 사원도 없어. 날 묶고 있던 끈은 다 사라진거야."

부조종석에 앉혀 시트를 눕힌다. 무언가가 접근하는 느낌이 들었기 때문에 오비완은 즉시 비행정을 이륙시켰다. 다크 사이드에 빠지니 모든것이 더 강렬하고 선명하게 느껴졌다. 나쁘지 않았다.

"게다가 우린 같은 길을 걸을 수 있어."

기체가 무스타파 상공에 떠오른다. 행선지를 넣고 오토 파일럿으로 돌렸다. 손을 움직이며 '이 일은 늘 아나킨이 하던건데'하는 생각을 했지만 이내 '나중에 시키지 뭐,'하고 만다. 그는 여전히 비행이 싫었다.

"가자. 이제 우린 함께 지내는거야. 넌 얼마든지 집착할 수 있고, 난 얼마든지 네게 요구할 수 있어. 우린 더 이상 제다이가 아니니까."

흐트러진 곱슬머리에 손을 뻗는다. 쓸어올린다. 유려한 이마와 깊이 감긴 눈커풀이 보였다. 그것에 입맞춘다.

"이제 네가 원하는 것은 뭐든 다 줄 수 있어. 내 몸을 줄 수도 있고, 필요하다면 아이도 낳아줄게. 준비가 필요하겠지만 말야."

제자의 입술을 가만히 쓸어내리며 오비완은 느리게 웃었다. 편안해보이지만, 어딘지 서늘한 미소.

"시스의 아이들이라니... 아름다울거야."

긴 속눈썹을 손가락 끝으로 쓰다듬는다. 타락한 제다이의 목소리가 제자의 귓가에 떨어졌다.

"수술이 끝나고 일어나면, 우리 섹스하자."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 문득 시스오비가 써보고 싶어서 질렀는데... ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
> 2\. 늘 망이네요!  
> 3\. 파드메, 이렇게 보내서 미안... ㅠㅠ


End file.
